Cross Com
Cross Com is a device used by the members of Ghost Recon units. Its function is to identify enemy soldiers and vehicles, connect with other electronic devices that have video camera, show maps, communicate with other Ghost soldiers, and others functions that will help with the information of the battlegrounds. Cross Com 1.0 The Cross Com prototype is part of the Infantry Warrior System. Not yet available to the Army, it is a field-tested beta early version during a rescue mission in Afghanistan by Captain Scott Mitchell, Staff Sergeant Joe Ramirez, Sergeant Alicia Diaz and Sergeant Marcus Brown in January 2009. It is attached to a earpiece with an integrated camera and a microphone. There is a monocle that curved forward and glows with screens displaying an uplink and downlink channels, thermal infrared imager, icons representing any support elements, and the weapon targeting reticle, among other bits of data. While the three-dimensional (3D) images seems to appear in the head up display (HUD), they were actually being produced by a low-intensity laser projecting them through the pupil and onto the retina. The laser scanned vertically and horizontally at high speed using a coherent beam of light, and all data are refreshed every second to continually update the user. In order to accomplish that task, the Cross Com connects via satellite to the entire military's local and wide area networks (LAN/WAN) so that in effect the commander in chief can see exactly what the Ghost are doing and speak to the chief directly on the battlefield. It can send any automatic request from 1 Ghost to another Ghost's HUD to take out any target. It's sophisticated and fine-tuned Identification, Friend or Foe (IFF) system can identify friendlies(green diamonds on the HUD) and foes (red diamonds, white for just killed in actionKIA/dead) when the specially modified "Green" Force Tracker Chip (GFTC) signal is planted inside each friendly's skin. It's security measures give the Ghosts the luxury when using their own names over the radio. It can link up intel with the UAV3 Cypher drone. It is equipped with two security systems: first, a DNA identifier so that each the chip can't be used by enemies and still functional, second, there are rolling encrypted signals to avoid enemy interception. A next level of network-centric warfare. Diaz has the option of aiming via the reticle in her HUD or choosing the traditional method of sighting the target via her SVD's attached scope. Which comes into play thanks for the IWS allowing her to zoom in on any target and actually see the target even behind a door. Captain Mitchell recommended that it would be made available. In April 2012, he and his team are equipped with it during Operation War Wraith. It had Situational Awareness Tactical Display showing four green diamonds that is Bravo Team. The map is color-coded, with hostile terrain glowing orange, secured terrain in blue, and inaccessible areas in gray. It has an aiming assistance to help Mitchell use his Modular Rifle-Caseless LW SD shoot at Captain Fang Zhi, but instead of a flawless headshot, it's a slight shoulder wound due to his aim is not like Diaz's accurate sniper shot. The Cross Com 1.0 is used by Captain Mitchell during the events of Mexican Revolutionary Crisis in 2013. The principal function is to show the location of enemy soldiers and vehicles. This version did not connect with the others Ghosts or show what they are seeing, but connects with the HQ, the intelligence officer in the field and Mitchell's superiors. Another function of the Cross Com 1.0, is that it shows the condition of the soldier. If he is ok, the condition is green, if he is hurt the condition is yellow and if he is badly hurt the condition shows the color red. The Cross Com also shows the ammo of the soldier and how many bullets he has in his current weapon. The ammo is marked in magazines and not number of bullets. Cross Com 2.0 The Cross Com 2.0 is an upgraded version of the Cross Com 1.0 used in 2014. Its possible to give orders when you are connected with the others Ghost or vehicles. In this version, the Cross Com can connects with the Cross Com of the others Ghosts, showing to Captain Mitchell another perspective of the battlefield. Besides the Ghosts, the Cross Com can connect with others vehicles like UAVs, Tanks, APCs and M.U.L.E.s. This helps a lot in the battlefield because the UAVs can find the enemies in others regions of the map, behind a wall, inside a building or even in elevated places. When the Cross Com connects with the M.U.L.E., a soldier has total control of the vehicle, and is able to find good spots to hide the vehicle or resupply. Connecting the Cross Com into APC's, Tanks and Helicopters allows a strategic command to advance or shoot the enemy. Cross Com 3.0 This version appeared in Ghost Recon Future Soldier. It was connected with Sensor grenades, UAV Drones, Magnetic Vision, NVG, and displayed the targets that was scanned and viewed respectively. It also gave intel on the kind of weaponry used by the enemy. It can also sync with exacto ammo helping in targeting. It also allowed to display the field of vision of the Warhound when in use. The cross com is displayed on the glasses of the ghost member therefore making a HUD. The Cross Com was capable of being subverted or affected by EMP grenades. It is currently unknown whether this version appeared in Ghost Recon Wildlands but the version used was synced with Binoculars, UAV Drone, weapon sights/scopes and friendly Ghost members. The targets detected by these was shown on HUD. Later Versions A new component of Cross Com, A.T.L.A.S., allows the display of real-time intel, providing live updates on battlefield situations as they evolve. Weapon Augmented Reality (W.A.R.) is a component of A.T.L.A.S., for use at the individual soldier level. It allows the Ghosts’ Cross-Com monocles to receive synchronized information instantly from any weapon or other piece of equipment they use. This includes things like weapon status information (ammo counts, etc) as well as targeting data. This information is cross-referenced with the information from team members, and information from others’ W.A.R. systems can appear in a user’s Cross-Com when needed. With this power in their hands, the Ghosts can perform deadly synchronized shots. General Pettis sent data to Dalton Hibbard and Joe Booth's Cross Coms during the Ultranationalist conflict in Moscow. Gallery tom-clancys-ghost-recon-advanced-warfighter-20060224061807756-000.jpg|The Cross Com 1.0 451470-cross com 2.0_super.png|Cross Com 1.0 influence area tom-clancys-ghost-recon-advanced-warfighter-2-20070215035006967.jpg|Cross Com 2.0 in action. Cross Com influence area.jpg|Cpt. Mitchell and his team can connect all things with the Cross Com 2.0. Trivia *Usage example: When connected with a Ghost you can give him a order to "go to", attack or regroup. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Combat Ops'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator'' * Ghost Recon: ALPHA *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wii'' * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms Category:Equipment